Porque una carta no es suficiente
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Matsuno está deprimido, no quiere pensar en la posibilidad de que Handa lo haya engañado. Han estado distanciados últimamente, y lo ama demasiado. Y cuando sale con Rika a dar la vuelta, se lleva la sorpresa de su vida, aunque ¿cómo le habrá hecho? YAOI!


**YAAAAAAAAAAAAY. ¡El fic que había estado esperando...hacer! un fic de ¡mi pareja favorita yaoi! un ¡HANDAxMATSU~! Kyaaaaaaa! Ok ok porque si no, no acabo. Cuando la estaba escribiendo oí un par de veces "My heart will go on" y una que otra vez "I will always love you" (Whitney Houston POR QUÉ T-T) peeero no está basada en ninguna. Sólo me inspiraron un poquitín más. Inazuma Eleven no será mío hasta que...no sé... ¿Handa nos lleve a Max y a mí en un paseo por su yate? algo así, y lo del fic sucedería en la serie ºwº. Enjoy!**

-¿Y qué piensan hacer, Max?- Le cuestionaba cierta peliazul de ojos violeta quien llevaba un par de tazas con café a la mesa de centro. ¿El lugar? la casa de Matsuno Kuusuke.

-La verdad dudo que tengamos un plan, o que tenga.- Respondía el pelirrojo cabizbajo pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.- Últimamente nos hemos visto menos de lo normal.- Dio un sorbo al humeante café que tenía.

-¿Se puede saber por qué?- Hablaba su acompañante imitándolo.

-Ni yo lo sé, Rika-chan.- Dejando la taza en la mesita, recargó su rostro en sus manos las cuales a la vez reposaban sobre sus rodillas.-Y de una forma eso me preocupa.- Momentáneamente los ojos del chico se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Max...- Le llamó Rika. Era enojo lo que llevaba en su voz.- No empieces con la paranoia.- Se levantó y se sentó a su lado.- Quizá tenga más trabajo de lo normal o yo qué sé. Tú también has estado ocupado estos días.

-Ya lo sé, y créeme que intento no imaginarme cosas "feas".- Dijo haciendo hincapié en lo último.

-¿De verdad...?- Volvió a llamarlo por su tono de voz.- ¿...De verdad crees en la posibilidad de que te esté engañando? ¿HANDA?- Matsuno pensó con detenimiento. Por supuesto que él no haría algo así. No era de esos. Sin embargo, durante los últimos años, Handa se había vuelto alguien más atractivo o "deseable" por algunos, chicos y chicas. Y no era para menos. La posibilidad de un desliz no está absuelta.- Matsuno, lo estás pensando y eso no me gusta.

-Gomenasai...

-A Handa es a quien deberías pedirle perdón. Mira que desconfiar de él después de todo por lo que tuvieron que pasar. Las personas que trataron separarlos.- Pero lo que la chica menos quería era hacerlo sentir mal. Simplemente ayudarlo a ver de nuevo las cosas que Handa había hecho por él hasta el día de hoy. Puso su mano sobre la de él y le brindó todo su cariño. Suavizó su voz.- Y lo sabes mejor que nadie. Daría su vida por ti. Por verte feliz, no por verte llorar ni duda como ahora.- Su mano libre la pasaba delicadamente por el cabello del chico, y encima del gorrito que aún llevaba.- Y perdóname pero creo que es ridículo que te pongas así.

-Es que...- Suspiró y n pudo evitar que una lágrima brotara.- Lo amo demasiado. Y me da miedo.

-Yo lo sé.- Finalmente se abrazaron y se quedaron así unos minutos.- Pero también debes confiar en él. Yo he visto, cómo te mira. Cómo te cuida. Él sería incapaz.- Se puso de pie llevándose con ella a Matsuno.- Además hoy es día de San Valentín ¿y estás así? im-per-do-na-ble.- Negó con la cabeza haciendo que el pelirrojo soltara una risilla.

-Tienes razón.- Con el dorso limpió los casi invisibles restos de un par de lágrimas.- Además cuando venga Shinichi no quiero que me vea con los ojos hinchados.- Sonrió.

-¡Así se habla!- Exclamó totalmente animada.- Además si te ve así, me va a regañar y me va a preguntar "¿Qué le hiciste a mi niño del gorrito Max?"- Dijo tratando de imitar la voz del castaño.

-Creo que sí.

-Y mejor guárdate las lágrimas para ésta noche cuando tengan sex...

-¡RIKA-CHAN!- Espetó totalmente sonrojado.

- Bueno ya... ¡Vamos por un pastel!- Y sin dejarlo responder tomó las llaves de la casa de éste y salió a la carrera. Matsuno la siguió y trató en vano de convencerla de que fuera más lento. Le dio gracia la actitud tan infantil que Rika a los veintitrés años seguía teniendo. Pero le agradecía por ese corazón que tenía de una de diez...

^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^x^

-Y a propósito...- Giró su mirada a la chica quien estaba más que metida en el pastel.- ¿E Ichinose?

-¿My Darling?- Repitió comiendo la cereza de su pastel.

-Sí, tu Darling.- Imitó la voz chirriante de Rika mientras pestañeaba exageradamente y juntaba sus manos.

-Ay qué malo.- Le reprochó.- Pues quién sabe quién le pidió de favor si le ayudaba a Tenma, al primo de Aki, a mejorar una técnica o yo qué sé. No puse mucha atención. Pero hoy nos vamos a ver en la tarde.- Admitió.

- Ahhh~, y hablando de Aki...- Señaló detrás de Rika y divisaron a la peliverde caminando hacia la dirección donde ellos. Rika se giró y la indicó con la mano donde estaban. Aki no tardó en verla y se acercó a ellos..

-¡Aki! ¿Qué haces por acá?- Le cuestionó la chica mientras Matsuno se levantó y como caballero le jaló la silla de a lado para que la peliverde se sentara con ellos.

-Gracias, Max. Fui a casa de Endo, para decir bien el nombre del lugar donde me llevará a cenar ésta noche.

-Ahhhh qué romántico.- Exclamaron... ¿al unísono? Rika enarcó una ceja y tenía una sonrisa burlona.- Max, eso se oyó...

-Raro, ya lo sé.- Se cruzó de brazos.

-Y tú, Matsuno-kun, hacía bastante tiempo que no te veía ¿cómo has estado?- Se interesó Aki. Ella y Matsuno siguieron conversando mientras Rika no despegaba los ojos de su postre, hasta que unas voces llamaron su atención, y no por ser chismosa.

_-¿Ya viste esto?-_ Hablaba una señora de unos treinta años en la mesa de enfrente. A lado un señor de igual edad o algo mayor. Rika se detuvo un momento, se iba a llevar otra cucharada a la boca pero la misma señora la distrajo.- Qué hermoso detalle. Quién será el afortunado.

_-"Probablemente alguien se ganó un viaje o algo por el estilo"- _Pensaba despreocupada pero interesada en la conversación de enfrente.

-Ahora busco el nombre, aunque tienes razón. Es un detalle original.- Admitía su acompañante.

Y que lo digas.

-Aquí está. Anunció el hombre.- Es un jovencito llamado...Matsuno Kuusuke.- A Rika se le cayó la cuchara de la boca al escuchar ese nombre. Inmediatamente dirigió la mirada a donde estaban ambos. Ambos estaban cubiertos por un periódico, pero en la portada, había un mensaje algo inusual.

-¡No puede ser! ¡MAX!- Lo llamó y arrebató el periódico que la pareja sostenía.- Lo siento.- Se excusó.

Rika lo halaba de su manga mientras colocaba el periódico sobre la mesa y señalaba un lugar en específico.- ¡Por Dios, LEELO!- A Max le entró más la curiosidad al ver ahora que Rika tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos y hablaba algo agitada. Aki se puso junto a ella calmándola.

-¿Qué dice, Max?- Preguntó Aki sin apartar la mirada de la peliazul. Sin embargo le llamó la atención que no contestara de inmediato. Posó sus ojos en él y estaba boquiabierto y temblando.- ¿¡Qué tienes! ¿¡Te pasa algo!- El chico del gorro se sentó de nuevo, aclaró su garganta lo más que pudo y sollozando un par de veces comenzó a leer.

_**-BOLETÍN ESPECIAL- En cifras: Diez años de conocerte. Seis de relación. Dos de vivir juntos y de nuevo diez de ser mi vida. No me alcanzan los números, ni las letras, las notas ni las cartas para hacértelo saber. Sí, Shinichi Handa no sabe cómo controlar el amor que siente hacia ese chico. Y con esto, siento del corazón pedírtelo. Al chico más especial que puede haber. Dulce, tierno, bondadoso, gracioso y de gorro rosa y azul. Matsuno Kusuuke:**_

_**¿TE CASARÍAS CONMIGO?**_

-¡MAAAAAAAAX!- Rika estalló en llanto seguida de Aki.

-¡Handa-kun te pidió matrimonio!- Completó la peliverde.

-KYAAAAAAAAA-Espetaron las dos abrazándose y abrazando a Max quien estaba igual o peor que ellas por dentro. El chico del que desconfiaba hace menos de una hora le había pedido matrimonio en el periódico más IMPORTANTE de TODO Japón, y en PRIMERA PLANA.

-Qué…- El celular del chico timbraba. Contestó aunque de inmediato tuvo que alejar su oído del auricular.

-¡Max, querido! ¡Cuándo pensabas decírmelo! ¡MI HIJO SE VA A CASAR!- Se oía del otro lado de la línea, con la voz entrecortada y tomando aire.

-¿Mamá? Es que yo no sabía nada hasta hace unos minutos.-Confesaba más radiante que nunca.

-¡TENEMOS QUE CELEBRARLO! ¡Yo te llamo luego para avisarte que todo está organizado! ¡Te amo, Hijo!... ¡Vecina, mi hijo se va a casar!- Fue lo último que se escuchó antes de colgar el teléfono.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tú eres el chico? ¿Matsuno?- Cuestionó emocionada la señora frente a él. Él se limitó a asentir más que alegre, dispuesto a que todos se enteraran que él era Matsuno Kuusuke.- ¡Muchas felicidades, Muchacho!- Se acercó a abrazarlo, al igual que todo el restaurante se acercó a felicitarlo.

Pero entre la gente divisó a cierto castaño. Se frotó los ojos, podría estar confundiéndolo debido a las lágrimas que tenía y que no dejaban de brotar. Y efectivamente era él acompañado de dos conocidos y otra chica de cabello azul.

-Mira nada más. No fue difícil dar con Max.- Habló el más animado de los recién llegados.

-Endo-kun…-Aki se levantó y corrió a abrazarlo.

En tanto, Rika estaba sobre sus antebrazos recargada en la mesa aún llorando de alegría. Creyó que ese tipo de cosas eran exclusivamente de la ficción. Y a pesar de escuchar una voz que la reconocería a países de distancia no levantó si vista hasta que dicha persona se acercó a ella.

-Rika-chan…- Decía cierta persona tiernamente.- ¿Por qué lloras, Princesa? Si es una buena noticia la que acaba de recibir Max.- Le acariciaba el cabello y poco a poco levantó el rostro. No mucho.

-D-Darling, Mat-sun-no se va-a a c-casar.- Balbuceaba, no pudo más y se lanzó a sus brazos. Ichinose le sonreía tratando de consolarla. Y Aki estaba igual pero apoyada en Endo.

-Max…- El aludido miró al castaño.- Alguien te espera…- Ladeó su cabeza indicándole detrás del pelirrojo.

-Handa…

-Espero que con esto me hayas perdonado el tiempo que no estuvimos juntos en las últimas semanas.- Se acercó a él y lo tomó por las mejillas.

-¿Oséa que te diste cuenta de que no hemos estado juntos mucho tiempo?

-De hecho Haruna me lo hizo ver. Y decidí darte ésta sorpresa.- Besó su frente y al igual sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse al ver a Max tan frágil, tan vulnerable. Por fortuna su sorpresa vaya que le fascinó.

-¿Pero cómo le hiciste para…?

-Haruna me ayudó. Recuerda que ella trabaja en ese periódico.- Matsuno la miró e igual que las demás estaba llorando a más no poder. Siendo abrazada por Rika, e Ichinose sosteniendo a ambas por los hombros tratando ahora también de consolar a la otra peliazul. Haruna se acercó a Max limpiando en vano su rostro con sus manos.

-Handa llegó la semana pasada al diario y me lo pidió. Acepté con la condición de que consiguiera a alguien que ayudara a Tenma-kun con su nueva técnica.- Explicó.

-Y le pedí ayuda a Ichinose.

-¿¡Ichinose Kazuya, sabías esto y no me lo dijiste!- El humor de Rika cambió radicalmente acercándose a su amado con las manos en puño.

-No te enfades. Era para ayudar a Handa. – Colocó una cara de gatito hambriento y eso calmó a la "fiera" de su novia.

-Obviamente eso de si conseguía a alguien que ayudara a Tenma era "adicional". Claro que me encantaría ayudarlo con la sorpresa…ésta t-tan lind-da para M-max, tan BUAAAAAA.- Y de nuevo corrió con Aki ya que le ganó el sentimiento pero Aki ya estaba más serena.

-¿Y Endo qué tiene que ver en esto?

-Soy el capitán.- Subiendo y bajando los hombros.- Me tenía que enterar en algún momento.

-Matsuno…- Handa se acercó más a él soltando un suspiro cansino.- Aún no me has contestado.- Se arrodilló y sacó un anillo no muy grande de diamantes y con sus iniciares grabadas.- ¿Te casarías conmigo?- Y bajo la mirada de sus amigos como la de todo el lugar…

-¡Claro que ACEPTO!- Todo el lugar comenzó a festejar. Sus conocidos más alegres que nunca por ellos, y obvio los más dichosos eran Handa Y Matsuno.

Handa le colocó delicadamente el anillo a Matsuno. Se levanto y Max lanzó sus brazos por detrás del cuello de su novio besándolo apasionadamente, y a la vez de manera dulce.

Porque para escribir un amor como el de ellos una carta no es suficiente…

**TTTTTTT-TTTTTTT ¡MIS BEBÉS!**

**WOOOOW, me asombro de mí misma, 3 historias en menos de 7 horas O.O, ayer las terminé.**

**¿¡Les gustó! ¡Díganme que sí! neee~ sean sinceros. Éste es el último fic de hoy de "Día de San Valentín" aunque no me importa ¡jamás voy a dejar de hacer fics cursis MUAHAHAHAHA *cof*! como sea: ¿Soltaron suspiros cuando leían? ¿Fue pésima idea éste fic? ¿Querían gritar como la Mamá de Max y las chicas? ¿Verdad que Handa es un cielo? lo que tengan que decirme en el botoncito de review. **

**FELIZ DÍA, besotes y abrazotes de a montón, y coman chocolate. Peace!**


End file.
